Vehicle monitoring and automatic equipment control systems have been proposed that incorporate image sensor technology. Typically, these systems are configured to acquire images of a desired scene and present the images to a vehicle driver and, or, occupant on a display. Often times these systems additionally, or in lieu of a display, process the electronic image information to automatically control vehicle equipment.
What are needed are improved vehicle monitoring and automatic equipment control systems.